Your Not Mulder!
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Dana Scully  meets John Doggett for the first time  and instantly decides he's her enemy because she thinks he has replaced Mulder.  Then something happens  that changes her opinion about Doggett. He earns her trust and respect. Does he also earn love?
1. Mulder's replacement

Xfwriter

Title: Your Not Mulder!

Spoilers: Doggett and Scully Shippers

fic: Doggett vs. Scully fic.

Set: sometime in season 8

Summary: Dana Scully meets Doggett for the first time and instantly decides that she doesn't like him because he has replaced Mulder. Then something happens that changes her opinion about Doggett.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files characters. Chris Carter does. Also, I'm not against Doggett at all, I like him. I just thought it wuld be interesting if I started a Doggett and Scully shipper fic series.

Dana Scully walked through the hallway of the Van Hoover building. This morning she wasn't in the best of moods. Her only partner she ever had, was Fox Mulder but now he had dissapeared and been gone for days. Dana had the entire FBI looking for him.

Skinner had called her in that morning early mainly because he had signed a new partner for her on the X-files to help look for Mulder. Scully really didn't want a new FBI partner right now. Getting a new partner right now would be just wrong. And it would replace Mulder. Scully walked into Skinner's office exhausted but ready to meet whoever was thinking of taking Mulder's place. "Dana, I'm glad you could come. Look I know its been hard on you looking for Agent Mulder. But the fact is, you need help looking for him and so do we".

"Get to the point, sir", said Scully and she crossed her arms.

"I want to introduce you to a well-respected and experienced FBI Agent. He's helped out a good number of missing person's cases and he says he can help us find Mulder. Dana Scully, meet John Doggett. John, meet Scully. John Doggett turned around after fixing himself a cup of coffee. What he saw in front of him was a sassy, pretty redhead. She did look friendly.

John stuck out his hand for her to shake. "It's great to finally meet you, Dana. I've heard so many good things about you".

Scully just stared at him and made no move to shake his hand. "Funny, I've heard so little about you before you started working here".

"Well, then I guess we'll have alot of time to get to know each other then". he said smiling.

Just then Skinner had to take a call. "Excuse me", he said and the two agents nodded and went to go sit in the hallway on the sofa. "I'm looking forward to being your partner, Scully". said John. In a moment of bad timing.

That did it. His last comment made her snap. Dana Scully got up to face him. "Listen here, John Doggett: you may be here to help me find Mulder. But don't forget this one thing. Once Mulder comes back, you are out of the X-files. Your not replacing Mulder".

"Oh Really? Look- I'm not replacing Mulder Dan- he was soon cut off by her.

"That's excatly what your doing. Just remember one thing, your not Mulder and you never will be..." Scully purposely made him spill his coffee on his white shirt while it was still hot.

John looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe she did that. The famous Dana Scully disliked him!

Scully just glared at him and went to go use the bathroom to freshen up.

Okay send in reviews. Let me know how well I did!


	2. A new Assignment

Chapter2 Fancy meeting Doggett

Dana Scully went to the women's restroom fuming. Fuming at her boss for hiring another Agent to replace Mulder. Fuming because John Doggett was now assigned to take Mulder's place until he came back. Dana Scully didn't like that idea at all, and she so was sure going to make John Doggett's life pure Hell as he worked here everyday in the office that he worked here. Dana wasn't going to make things easy for him. And why should she?

Dana then suddenly felt like she had to throw up. She hated every minute of getting morning sickness ever since she found out she was pregnant. Everyone at the office wondered who the baby could be. Was it Mulder's or was it one of the Lone Gunmen?Scully smirked. Funny they should even ask. Of course it could only belong to one Man.

Fox Mulder. Who else would it belong to?

When she recovered from throwing up, Dana washed her mouth out with water, popped in a tic tac, and walked back to Skinner's office. Where he waited to give her and John Doggett their first Assignment "Look, I know both of you are anxious to find Mulder. Believe me, we all are, but work still needs to be done around here with or without him. So, the first case I want you to look into is about a murder spree around here. A male in his thirties Richard Walker, has been going around raping and murdering women all around in their thirties or forties and they have lived at home alone. He's never been caught, and I would like us to be the first ones to catch him. Understand?" asked Skinner.

Both Scully and Doggett nodded "We'll get right on it, sir", said Dana. Even though she really didn't feel like sharing a car with John Doggett. At that point, John felt the same way, he wasn't exactly looking forward to sharing a car with her either.

The ride to the residential area was in awkward silence. They arrived to their victim's estate. A lawyer in her mid-thirties, Melinda Gail Gordon laid sprawled on the floor. She appeared to be shot twice, and her attacker of course, nowhere around. What was awful was how she died. After she was shot, she was brutally beaten by what appeared to be a ball bat. Scully looked up and found the weapon lying nearby "Looks like we've found the murder weapon", she told Doggett.


	3. The search is on

Chapter 3

The Murder case took nearly all day to gather up evidence and to go visit the victim's family to tell them that their daughter died. Dana Scully hated doing cases like these and she hated having to be the one person to tell them that their son or daughter was dead. IF it was up to her, Dana Scully wouldn't tell them at all. She would rather stay in the office all day doing paper work or working on the X-files.

With all the Evidence they had gathered, the two Agents were tired and both were extremely hungry. Doggett drove for a few miles and then he said "Ya know, I don't know about you, but I am getting hungry. How bout we stop for something to eat? Where do you wanna go?"

By then, Dana Scully had a pounding head and wanted to yell at him right then. But Doggett was being nice and a gentleman, so she let her frustration slide past him "Food would be nice, and some aspirin. Doggett nodded and pulled up to the nearest Diner called HAl's and they both walked in.

The smell of food made Dana want to throw up all over again. But she had to eat something. For breakfast she only had an omelet that morning. By that afternoon, she was starving even though the smell of food made her sick at her stomach.

Dana ordered a salad, and a soup beside it, and some water. Doggett ordered him a chicken club sandwich, fries, and a soda. The two ate in awkward silence. Dana Suclly stared out the window trying to get at least some feel of where Mulder might be.

John looked at his partner and knew her instant pain. He once had a son that went missing to, and when they found him he was dead. But he coudln't think that they might find Mulder that same way. He had to help Scully believe they would find him alive even though they probably wouldn't.

John put his hand on hers "Hey, we're going to find him, okay? I don't care what it takes, we'll search the entire globe if we have to. We're not going to give up on him Dana. I don't care if the FBI does, we're not". his blue eyes looked into hers.

Dana looked at him. His eyes were sincere. She offered him a small smile. Maybe having him as a partner wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Waiting for Answers

**chapter4**

**6 months later...**

Dana Scully was losing hope in finding Mulder. It had been months had they found no trace of him. But they did find a Alien Bounty Hunter that kept personating him around town alarming a lot of people. And they said he was armed. At first, Dana wanted to believe it was Mulder even went out in the middle of nowhere to meet him, but then that got her in to some trouble.

They were pacing around the Lone Gunmen Headquarters trying to find new leads on where Mulder might be, and the Spaceship that took him. According to the FBI, Mulder simply just went missing. They didn't want to believe that some spaceship with aliens could have taken him. Only Scully, and The Lonegunmen knew what really happened to him.

Scully used to be as skeptic just like Agent Doggett. But she had seen and witnessed far too many strange things that are unexplained, that she was made into a believer of many things. Right now anything seemed possible that could have made Agent Mulder go missing. For all she knew, Aliens could have kidnapped him.

Doggett however seemed unconvinced "Aliens? That's crazy talk Dana. LOts of things can make a person go missing. MAybe Mulder got into some kind of trouble with the law and decide to go into hiding. Or maybe someone else could have kidnapped him. We have to think realistic here, Scully".

Dana rolled her eyes. Whatever you say, she thought in her mind. "But we need to think the impossible too, Agent Doggett. I used to be as skeptic as you are, until I saw everything Mulder had seen".

Langly looked at his friends "No new leads man, but we can keep you posted!" Langly and the others felt bad they couldn't help Scully any further. And they could tell it was making her more frustrated.Why wouldn't anyone tell her anything?! Why was everyone staying silent? What were they afraid to tell her?!

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. You keep this story going by continueing to send in reviews. I know I haven't updated in awhile, so I'm going to try to update it more. If any of you have ideas where this story should go... feel free to pm me. Keep reviews coming!


	5. Mulder is found

.

Chapter 5 Mulder is found

9 months later...

Dana Scully laid around on her couch in her small apartment exhausted as can be. The baby wouldn't stop crying and she had done everything she could to quiet the baby.

Being a parent was a lot tougher than she thought. She wasn't prepared for the all night screaming, the lack of sleeping, the constant diaper changing. Mulder was suppose to be here to help her out

with this parenting thing, but he wasn't. Dana silently cursed him for leaving her.

Dana went back into the nursery and picked little William up. "Hey little guy, what's all the fuss about? Mommy is here". William continued to cry while Scully kept bouncing him in his arms. She checked to see if he needed changing, nope he didn't then Scully warmed him up a bottle. That seemed to make him quiet awhile.

Her head was pounding like crazy. Even though she wasn't pregnant now, she still got headache's and still got moody.

It had been 9 months later and still they hadn't found Mulder. Scully was sure by then that they were never going to find him. He had simply dissapeared. Fallen off the planet or so it seemed.

Doggett didn't understand why Mulder would abandon his family. But Scully understood. And for once, she wished Mulder thought more about them, than about his stupid alien adventures.

Once William had fallen back asleep, she put him back into his bassinet and decided to go get more sleep herself.

No sooner than when she hit the pillows, she got a phone call. Dana groaned. Why couldn't she just rest?! Why wouldn't the world leave her alone?!

Dana answered the phone "Hello?" her voice was filled with sleep.

"Dana, it's Monica. John, me and the others found Mulder". she said. Monica's voice didn't sound good. A lump formed in Dana's throat.

"How is he?" Dana was too afraid to even ask.

"Scully, we found Mulder out in a field. He's dead, I'm so sorry". Monica said "I can come by later if you want".

Scully felt like she wanted to die right then. How was she going to raise William without Mulder?! She couldn't! "Okay, that'll be fine". Dana dropped the phone and immediately started crying.

She had lost Mulder due to those stupid aliens! Dana silently cursed them.


	6. This cannot be happening

What can I say? thanks for the reviews, they always keep me writing and it makes me get better with my writing. You want a furious Scully, well here goes...

As time slowly went by, Scully grew more furious at Mulder. For leaving her to go off on his stupid adventure to begin with, wind up dead and leaving her alone with this baby. She couldn't do it without him raise William. His father was suppose to be around, to teach him things she couldn't teach him. Parenthood was not going to be a picnic without Mulder around.

Monica arrived two hours later to find Dana crying on the couch. She held the Agent in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. "Dana, if you need anything, food, someone to talk to, I'm always here as a friend". Monica said to her. Monica felt sorry for what Dana was going through. She couldn't ever imagine what it was like to lose a partner, and lover to death in the FBI.

Dana looked up "Thank you Agent Reyes. Could you take me to go see him? I don't feel like driving". Dana asked her.

"Of Course, I'm sure you need to say your goodbyes to him", Monica helped put on her coat for her, and led Scully to her silver Chevy 2005 car. They drove quietly to the Morgue at the hospital, where Mulder's body was being kept. Once inside, they were led to the Morgue. Scully swallowed nervously before walking in. What on earth was she going to say to him?

Monica touched her arm gently "Do you want me to go in there with you, for moral support?" Monica asked thinking maybe Dana didn't want to go in there alone.

Scully shook her head "No, You don't have to. I need to do this alone, to get everything off my chest".

Monica nodded, and opened the door for her. Scully stepped into the room and looked for Mulder. He laid on a cold flat slab, his clothes weren't on him and why wouldn't they be? The Agents had

found him naked in a field. Scully walked over to him examining his cuts, wounds and there were tiny holes where something had went into his face. Oh God, the Aliens experiamented on him like a lab rat. Thought Scully, her anger rising at Mulder more by the minute.

"You just had to go and do this, didn't you Mulder?! You had a family that needed you to take care of them, but all you thought about was yourself, and your stupid Alien adventures! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME! YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL I CAN'T RAISE WILLIAM ALL ALONE!.SO, YOUR JUST GOING TO GIVE UP AND DIE, RIGHT? SCREW ME, SCREW YOUR JOB AND YOUR OWN SON RIGHT?GOD, MULDER, HOW STUPID CAN YOU POSSIBLY GET?! TO CHASE SOMETHING YOUR NOT CERTAIN OF, AND HAVE THEM KILL YOU? WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO RAISE WILLIAM? HOW CAN I CONTINUE WORKING FOR THE FBI WITH THAT PRICK OF AGENT DOGGETT. HE'S TRYING TO TAKE YOUR PLACE YOU KNOW. HOW ON EARTH CAN I GO ON WITHOUT YOU!" Dana practically screamed these words at Mulder but still the Agent's body never moved.

Keep the reviews coming. They interest my muse.


	7. Starting a new life

Chapter 7

5 months later...

Dana Scully sighed as she stepped into the Hospital she was now working at in Austin Texas. She no longer worked

for the FBI, and she was getting closer to having her due date. Scully only kept in touch with A.D. Skinner and

Sometimes kept in touch with Monica Reyes through email.

They had Mulder's funeral several days later. It had been snowing, the prettiest snow Dana had ever seen. But she was lost in her own Sorrow to even care about the snow fall. When they lowered Mulder to the ground, Scully picked up some snow in her hand and toss it along with a single yellow rose onto Mulder's casket. The Soldiers present, fired some guns nearby. In respect of Mulder. Doggett, Reyes, Scully, and the Lonegunmen were the only ones present that day.  
Skinner was there to in support.

Now she was in the Hospital in her Doctor's Uniform ready to work on the next patient. Scully was glad that she could now practice being a Doctor. She could help others, even if she couldn't help her own partner. Her latest patient was a young little girl named Stephanie who had cancer in her liver. Scully had to go in and try to remove it. Good thing they caught it early, she thought.

After Stephanie's surgery was over, Scully went to her office to fill out Paperwork. When she got there, she was surprised to see Doggett and Reyes there. "Monica, John. What are you two doing here?" asked Scully.

John looked at her with concern. "We thought we would stop by and say Hello". he said.

Monica elbowed John to tell the truth. "What John is trying to say Dana is that the reason we're here, is that we believe whoever killed Mulder, could really be after you and your unborn Son. The Aliens want William, not Mulder"  
she said. Monica didn't have a cheerfull look on her face.

Scully looked at them and sighed, "You guys, I no longer work for the X-files. And I don't believe in Aliens. My son is fine, I'm fine. We're going to be ok. Now you might want to go back to work before Skinner realizes your missing."

Both Agents nodded as Scully left the room. Doggett turned to Monica. "She's not going to believe us you know," he said.

Monica nodded "I know. And we're not leaving, not until we know her and the baby will be safe. If it comes to it, we'll protect her until that child is born."

"I like the way you think", John said winking at his new partner. 


	8. William goes missing

8 weeks later.......

Scully had no time to think about Aliens trying to come after her and William. She had a busy life and she just couldn't stop living it fearing it would end somehow with aliens hot on her trail. Raising a son alone was no easy task and plus working. At times when she was at work, her mom often came to baby-sit William. Now she had the weekend off to relax. Big mistake on that one. William cried nonstop and seemed to be running a fever. Scully took him to the Doctor, and the Doctor gave him some medicine to make him well. All night off and on she put up with a crying baby.

When William finally went down to sleep, Scully stretched and yawned hoping to catch some zzz's herself. She laid on the bed next to William's crib and drifted into a deep sleep. While she was sleeping, she didn't notice the bright light that filled the room. William's mobile started to spin, suddenly two aliens orbed into the room and went over to William's crib. Nodding to one another, they took William out of his crib with him still sleeping without Dana noticing what was going on and completely vanished.

The next morning Scully woke up refreshed. She couldn't believe that William had slept all night long without waking up. Well, she thought. It's a first! Stretching, Scully yawned and walked over to William's crib and sensed something was a bit off. Frowning, she looked into his crib. William wasn't even in there!

Panicking, she called Monica and , they were the last two people she would ever turn to for help, but she couldn't even reach Skinner. PLease pick up! she thought.

"Agent Reyes", said Monica picking up the office phone in Mulder's basement.

"Monica, something's happened. I woke up and I found out William was gone. Someone must have taken him overnight!" she panicked more.

"Oh my gosh. Don't worry Dana, we're on our way". Monica told Doggett what happened when she got off the phone.

"I feel really bad for her. First Mulder dies, then the baby gets kidnapped". said John.

Monica "I know we should have stayed with her. IF we did, then maybe none of this would happen". she said pushing in buttons on the elevator.

When they got to Scully's apartment, Scully was wrapped in a robe and looked as if she had been crying. "I'm sorry I doubted you guys. But we have to get William back!" she said.

Monica held her "Don't worry Dana, we will". she exchanged a look with Doggett. They had to get William back.

Sorry I haven't updated in Ages. Been busy with other Fanfic and have been suffering from writer's block on this one. Hope everyone is still reading!


End file.
